


Bit ah Fun

by Loverofmostfandoms



Series: Ariaya and Cullen [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofmostfandoms/pseuds/Loverofmostfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariaya decides to blow some steam off at the tavern and comes across her favorite companions up to no good as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit ah Fun

Ariaya was tired of nobles, was tired of walking, was tired of war councils with the exception of seeing Cullen and just overall blah. For just one day she wanted to not be bother with Inquisitor type business and just be anonymous. It would be wonderful to not have to be "on" all the time. So of course with her being in this mindset, where is she walking, but in to the tavern that of course held all her closest companions. Varric was sitting at the bar talking to Cabot about something, probably trying to swindle him down from his price of ale, Sera, Bull and Krem were hunched over the table in the corner doing Maker knows what and Cole was staring at the pretty minstrel singing her wonderful tavern songs. He seemed to have noticed her more since he became more human but was probably too shy to say anything he couldn't make her forget. 

"Boss!!! Get over here, we need to show you something!" Bull yelled as soon as he looked up at her. Grinning a little bit Ari decided to give in to his suggestion and see what mischief the three of them were up to. Probably planning on stealing someone's knickers by the end of the night or grading the pretty red heads that walked through. "I better not be on that list, Cullen would kill them," she thought as she crossed the tavern. 

"What are you guys up to or should I know so I can play stupid when Josephine confronts me with it in the morning?" she said smiling and looking at the tiny group suspiciously. 

"Nah, we aren't doing anything bad, yet. We are just having a bit ah fun while we can," Sera said punching her lightly in the arm. "But if you are up for something later let me know," she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. 

"Sera you told me you didn't like to share or have you changed your mind?" Ari said messing with her back. 

"Share with who?" Varric asked as he came back with four tankards, "If I would have known you would be here I would have gotten you one Inquisitor, hold on I will be right back, maybe I can get some free stuff since you are here now," he said before he ran off back to the bar. 

"I told you guys to call me Ari!" she said as he ran past her, "I am not in the mood to be Inquisitor today, can we just let that be for at least tonight? Please?"

Iron Bull gave her a quick worried look before fixing his face, "sure thing Boss.. I mean Ari. Okay now do you want to see what we were doing so we can continue the game?"

Ari nodded and she watched as Bull pulled out what looked like a knife for him but was truly a small sword and began to slowly stab the knife into the table in between his fingers, speeding up after each time he did a round. Soon his hand began to blur and Ari felt her breath hitch as she thought he was going to end up stabbing himself. He ended up doing about fifteen rounds before he stopped and smiled looking behind her. 

"What in the world?" Ari asked but then looked behind her as Dorian walked in to the tavern. He seemed to brighten up when he saw Ari but stopped when he saw who was behind her. 

"Dorian! Get over here, Bull and them were just teaching me a new game, one I don't know I am going to participate in but it is rather thrilling."

"Sparkler!! Hold on a sec and I will be over there with a drink for you in no time," Varric yelled. 

"I was just coming in briefly, I don't want to intrude" Dorian said 

"Nonsense! Get over here and watch the manliest game that Sera has taught me by far," Bull said trying to lighten the mood. 

"Well if Sera taught something, it has peaked my interest already." He said as he gave in and walked towards the growing group. 

\----

After many rounds of what she learned was called five-finger fillet and many drinks she was beginning to get out of the funk she was in about being the Inquisitor. Her companions treated her no differently and they included her each time they started a new conversation. With a little bit of liquid courage she spoke up. 

"All right, where is the knife Sera was using, I don't think I could fit Bulls "knife" in between my hands if I wanted to"

"Hey a lot of people say that, it just takes some adjusting" Bull winked at her with a smile. 

"Bull I don't want your "knife" anywhere near me, go talk to the other pretty mage here." she said shifting her head towards Dorian, who started to blush with the suggestion. 

Oh he has it bad she thought. 

Sera handed her the much smaller knife and Ari started to concentrate a little harder than she should knowing she was drinking. 

She began slowly, stabbing the table with her fingers spread as far apart as she could while getting her bearings on the new situation. She never really used knives as she had her magic so using the weapon for fun was a little out of her comfort area. She finally got a handle on it and began to pick up her speed. Thinking she had it down she began to go even faster. It then came across her mind that the tavern was very quiet and she slowed down her process to see everyone staring at her. With that she stopped, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Ari that was awesome. You are a pretty fast learner. Maybe Cole can teach you a bit of knife skills later on." Bull said looking somewhat proud of her in that moment. 

"What in Andrate's name is going on in here?" the voice of the one person she didn't want to be scolded by, Cullen yelled as he came in looking worried.

"We were playing a game? What's wrong?" Ari asked him trying not to pout. 

"I just overheard some of the soldiers saying knife and Inquisitor in the same sentence and I come down here to find you playing around." Cullen's worried look disappeared as he came to the realization of what he had said. "Maybe I should have asked for the full story before barging in here like a party pooper. " 

"A party pooper? Never! While you are down here do you want to join the little group? Don't call me Inquisitor either, I am taking the night off" Ari said as she pulled her tankard up to her lips trying not to give him the goofy smile only he could make her have. 

"Yes, Curly! Maybe we can get you to play a game of Wicked Grace later on?" Varric piped in, always trying to bring up the embarrassing moment that Cullen lost all his clothes to Josephine. 

Ari smiled just thinking of his bare ass running out of the tavern. 

"Never again Dwarf!" he said plopping himself down next to Ari and giving her the sly smile he knew had an effect on her. 

She chose to try and ignore the things he did to her and ordered another round of drinks. Tonight was to be about having fun with clothes on. 

\------

For the rest of the night the group talked amongst themselves and made jokes and it seemed like any other normal night in a normal town in a normal tavern. It wasn't the inquisition holding Skyhold, it was a group of friends that enjoyed each other's company. 

As Ari looked around at the small group she smiled. She definitely needed this. Then all of a sudden she noticed two chairs that were missing people. 

"Hey where are Dorian and Bull?" she asked the group. 

Cole then piped in "his hands make it real, his breath along me neck.."

"Cole! Leave it be. I think we get it. " Cullen said, blushing a bit at the thought of what was going on upstairs. 

"Who won the bet?" Varric asked as he took his small book out. "Dangit, I am never going to hear the end of this. Solas took the pool, when did he chime in for this? "

"Oh I added him in when we were in the Exalted Plains, I guess he was side-tracked with finding his friend and I caught him in a moment of weakness." Ari added. 

"Well I better go find him in the tower before he goes in to the Fade. What a way to kill a night." Varric said walking away. 

"Well I guess Inquisi... Ari, I guess that means it is the end of the night?" Cullen asked her giving her one of the many looks she knew he was trying to be discreet with. 

"Cullen, I think it is time to call it a night. It was such a good night that I hope you have something in mind to keep it going." Ari pinched his thigh before getting up. 

"Oh I think I can think of something you will like." he said before following her out the tavern, not really caring what people would think in the morning. Just the sight of her ass as she walked away was enough for him to throw caution to the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> In a fun mood and too tired to think of anything sexy. I am really enjoying thinking outside of game play a lot and my husband just shakes his head at me.


End file.
